Polast
The Nation of Polast The youngest independent nation to claim autonomy on Noros, Polast is a monarchy ruled by the Walderhall Dynasty in the metropolis of Valle in southeastern Polast. Bearing their sigil of the Iris Crown proudly for all to see, the Iris Crown is currently worn by King Lars Walderhall III. The Walderhall Dynasty For the duration of the 1st and 2nd Ages, the land now known as Polast was, for much of mortalkind's dominion over Noros, a part of LaFainland. Nobles along the southern reaches of LaFainland under the banner of the Walderhall family met at the Walderhall's ancestral home in Valle. Forming a coalition to rebel against the land barons of LaFainland, their strong union proved enough to establish a border and demand independence. The following War for Polastian Independence was won by the newly crowned King Andrew Walderhall in 825 FC, who was given claim to rule through both popular and divine right after discovering the Iris Crown of Craetor, an ancient relic from the Age of Ascendence. A Nation of Many The Kings and Queens of the Walderhall Dynasty have harbored grudges against many of the land barons of LaFainland and thus had restricted travel over the borders for much of the first two centuries of the 3rd Age. King Lars Walderhall I ascended to the throne after his mother's death in 1,087 FC. Referred to as The Benevolent King, King Lars opened the borders of Polast for the first time since the country's beginnings in 825 FC, allowing a wide array of races and nationalities into the fertile lands of the Weidelin Fields and Redbrooke Valley. Regions of Polast There are ten distinct regions of Polast. By total square miles, Polast covers a landmass of roughly 1.4 million square miles, not including the many bodies of water such as Heshwater Sea, Wolfloc, Quadloc, and the Lac Lunaire. * Braehaea Isle ** An island to the northwest of the mainland across the Heshwater Sea. Drie's Port along the northeastern shore is home to the largest naval shipyard in Polast. Aeyafin is one of the last bastions of the ancient Elven Kingdoms from the Age of Old Magic. Ragsport, however, is the largest city on the Isle and quickly became a melting pot for many of the different races of Noros. * Weidelin Fields ** The northernmost fields of Polast, the Weidelin Fields border LaFainland. Novde sits along the northern bank of the Novdelian River that extends further into LaFainland. Vyhov is further eastward along the southern banks of the Novdelian. Torchi in the Greensoot Bay is the largest city of the Weidelin Fields and is home to Torchi Mercantile. Many of the citizens of the Weidelin Fields are old money from the land barons of LaFainland. * Cal Moors ** From the base of the Thurfiri Mountains to the fields just north of the Pale River lies the Cal Moors. Calhaven, at the mouth of the Cal River, is the only major city in the region. Home to the Calhaven Trading Company, it is considered the trading capital of Polast. * Esherspire ** Just south of the Cal Moors lies the densely forested Esherspire. The most populated region of Western Polast, the Esherspire begins in Maaron's Bay in the city of Kosh. Further south along the eastern shore of Lac Lunaire is the wealthy, ancient city of Moonport. Eastward along the Pale River is the western capital of Polast, the majestic metropolis of Fenrir's Hold. * Daireland ** South of Lac Lunaire is the fertile bocage of Daireland. Rolling hills and farmland are broken by the telltale sunken roadways with high, overarching ridgeways and trees. The city of Svislav is home to larger ranching and farming conglomerates. * Jarakovia ** East of the Kroshkov Grove in Daireland lies the city of Umberpass, which stands as the western gate to the valley between the Jarakov Mountains to the north and the Yuvaldin Range to the south. At the base of the Yuvaldin Range is Lac Jardin, with the woodland city of Tryspora deep within the Grauerhain Glade. These regions were once the homes of the vast Dwarven kingdoms of Jarakovia. * Mudlark Valley ** North of the Wolfloc, between the Thurfiri Mountains and the Quintellian Peaks, sits the sunken marshlands of the Mudlark Valley. The northernmost city of Buniavets stands as the largest and most grand bastion of Polastian military presence. Southwards amidst the marshlands is the fog-ridden city of Diremarsh. At the western base of the Quintellian Peaks along the northern shore of the Wolfloc is the rustic and multi-tiered city of Meschitsa. * Gilden Hills ** From the eastern foothills of the Quintellian Peaks to the hills below Ghrishill is the expansive prairies of the Gilden Hills. At the northern reaches of the prairies is the noble city of Napasa, home to the prized Napasian breed of horses. Further south is the city of Sanziano, considered the wine capital of Noros. * Redbrooke Valley ** South of the Gilden Hills and nestled between the eastern reaches of the Grauerhain Glade and the rising steppes of Western Villterre is the fertile river lands of the Redbrooke Valley. At the northern reach of the Frazhas River is the cattle grazing city of Torro. Traveling south along the Frazhas is the city of Achia, the home to many of the major guild houses. Eastward, along the Droya River, the city of Valliva is the home to the Council of Iloul, the largest military school in Polast. Further south along the eastward extending banks of the Theofane River is the city of Mentiglia, also referred to as the Eastern Gate for the large castle walls that were built to protect from Villterran raiders. Astride the Quadloc stands the most majestic city in all of Polast, the capital city of Valle. * Thistle Fens ** South of the Garilund Mountains lies a vast wet meadow called the Thistle Fens. The Fens are largely ostracized, and the city of Gnishi is often looked on as not a true city of Polast. Citizens of Gnishi grew resentful of this reputation and built The Iris Menagerie, a museum of Polastian history.